Two Lost Months Chpt 3
by MissDonnie
Summary: Jane is missing, where is he... Sorry didn't connect this story with Chpts 1&2
1. Chapter 4

The sun was coming up; he could see the light creeping under the barn doors. He had been in the cage most of the night. After Cho and the other agents left he heard Keller coming into the attic. His arms were killing him from hanging up from the floor. Keller had something in his hand, that Jane had seen before, and remembered the pain. Keller was holding a cattle prod he told Jane in a voice that meant business that they were going to the barn and he would brook no trouble from him. He was taken back to the barn and put in the cage. He lay down and curled up, hoping he would get feeling back in his arms. Now that a new day has started what did Keller have in mind. He offered the man money that he got from Mrs. Keller even more, but Keller didn't want money, and that worried Jane.

Cho and Abbott are sitting at the small diner, Cho is looking over the notes he has on Jane. "The Air Stream is on its way to the lab, checking for any finger prints, maybe there will be that we can trace back to Jane's past."

"How many files are there?"

"Enough that we are going to have help going through them, and that's just his past life. The cases he was on with the CBI are at least three or four cartons." Cho says looking at Abbotts surprised look. "I knew he closed a lot of cases, that many?

"That's why he was the golden boy….He made our team the team with more cases closed every year he was with us. I'm willing to bet it isn't someone from the CBI cases, it's someone from his show biz days."

Both men quiet, both hoping that Jane is alright.

Jane is sitting up in the cage as best he can; there isn't enough room for him to straighten his legs. He hears voices coming towards the barn door, but he can't turn around to see who is coming in. Finally the door opens and four men come in. They stop when they see Jane, he smiles and waves at them.

"Could one of you gentlemen open the door here before Mr. Keller gets here?"

The three men look scared and shake their heads no. One gets a little closer.

"Sorry….we can not do that, Mr. Keller has a very big temper, he will fire us and call immigration to have our family picked up…you must do as he says." He motions to the other three men and they go over and pick up some equipment and leave the barn. Jane looks unsettled with the past conversation.

A short time later Keller comes in the barn, he goes over and unlocks the cage, and motions for Jane to get out. He is carrying the cattle prod. Jane manages to get out and stand up, his legs a little shaky.

"Mr. Keller, the FBI will be looking for me. I work for them and have to report in every day." Jane starts off; Keller holds his hand up for him to stop.

"Don't want to hear another word from you, now get on going out of this barn, you're going to start paying me back the money that's coming to me." He motions to Jane to start walking with the cattle prod. Jane starts for the barn door. Later that night the farm workers about ten of them, including Jane are in a small work shed, all seated quietly. Jane looks exhausted and ready to fall over from the chair. He can't remember the last time he felt so tired, so sweaty, and dirty. Keller comes in and goes over to a radio and turns it on, and a man's voice comes over the air.

"Brothers and Sister tonight we are going to talk about what we can do for our Church of Eden. I know you keep sending in your money, but I always seem to need a little more from you." Jane is half listening to the man, thinking Keller is being taken in by preacher, as much as he wife was taken in by him. He starts to relax in the chair, when the man beside him nudges him quickly and shakes his head when Keller isn't watching. Jane looks around to see all the workers sitting up straight. He tries to do it, but he is too tired, and he closes his eyes, just for a couple of seconds he plans. The next thing he knows is being pushed out of the chair and onto the floor. All the men move away quickly as Keller goes over to Jane. He has a wide belt in his hand and before Jane can move the belt comes across his back, it seems to go on forever and everything goes black. He wakes up in the cage; Keller has thrown a bucket of water on him. Jane tries to sit up, but the pain in his back is too painful to move.

"This is what happens when you break the rules Mr. Jane, seems you broke a lot of them and never got any punishment from it. You will here….we listen to Pastor Jordon every night, and from now on I expect you to sit up and stay awake." He turns and leaves the barn, turning out the light. There is no way for Jane to get comfortable; he is wet, cold, and hungry.

More to come…..thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 3

It had been two months since she left, two of the longest months in his life. She had called him three times during that time, he timed the calls and they came to a total of twenty minutes. He knew it was his fault she wasn't with him, but it still hurts.

Cho comes into the office and looks over at Jane who is sitting at Lisbon's desk. Ever since she had left he took over the desk. It was seldom that he sits or lay down on his couch. Jane doesn't even look up from the desk. It bothered Cho that he just sit there not reading, just sitting there.

Abbott comes over to Cho, looks over at Jane and motions for Cho to follow him. They walk to Abbott's office and he closes the door, looking one more time at Jane. He goes over and sits down behind his desk; Cho sits in the other chair.

"What are we going to do with Jane?" looking at Cho.

After a couple of moments Cho stands up and turns to leave saying "I'll talk to him." He leaves the office, and Abbott watches as Cho goes over to the desk that Jane is sitting at. Jane looks up at Cho, then back down to the desk.

"You know Lisbon will be upset if she sees what you're doing to yourself."

"What am I doing Cho?" Jane almost whispers "Just sitting here waiting for death to give us a call."

Cho gets close to Jane and grabs him by the shoulder and stands him up. "How much weight have you lost? Your hair needs to be cut and either gets rid of that beard or cut it off."

Jane tries to push Cho away, but ends up sitting back in the chair.

"Come on and let's go grab some breakfast at that diner your like. You need a good meal."

"I don't need anything Cho….I just want to do my job, and be left alone." With that Jane gets up and walks away.

Later that day Abbott goes over to Jane, he moves a chair next to the desk. He lays some typed pages on the desk in front of Jane and watches at Jane looks at them. "As of now you are on a two week leave of absence. When you come back I want to see you looking better, cleaned up or…."

"Or what?" Jane says his voice level higher.

"Then I will see that you get help, for your period of probation I am a man you don't want to mess with. I will see you go into our special rooms, and if need to I will have a doctor sign you into a hospital if he believes you are going to harm yourself. I don't care where you go Jane, but you are to call me every day and let me know where you are, is that understood?

Jane doesn't know what to say, all he wanted to do is do his job and be left alone, was he asking for too much? "Where do I go?"

"Get in that Airstream of yours and take some time to see Texas. Jane I know how you feel about Lisbon, everyone was hoping that you would open your eyes and say what you needed to say. Now you're going to have get over it and go on with your life. Do you understand Jane? Two weeks' vacation or a visit with a doctor who will see that you get the help you need."

Jane is quiet and doesn't look up, and takes a deep breath and stands up. "I will call you in the morning to check in…" Jane walks away, as Abbott watches him. Cho is in the hallway when Jane walks by him, he starts to say something, but the look on Jane's face makes him stop, Jane walks away. It would be almost two months before anyone see's Jane again and that was when he was found walking down the street from the bus depot, his jacket covered with blood on the back, and he was shoeless.


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning Abbott comes into the office and goes over to Cho's desk. "Did he call in this morning?"

Cho looks serious and shakes his head no. "He's been calling every morning at eight sharp, but not today."

"Okay, let's wait until this afternoon and see if he calls in." He walks away looking very mad.

It is dark….and a cage is in the middle of the floor. A man moans from inside the cage and tries to sit up.

Jane moans and touches the back of his head and feels a lump there. He reaches out to figure out where he is, both of his hands reach out and finds what feels like wire. He reaches up and finds more of the wire. He moves his legs and moves further down and finds that there is more wire.

"I'm in a cage….. And is smells like cows in here." He says to himself, just as a cow moos. It scares him for a second. He pushes on all sides of the cage and the top and nothing moves. With his right arm he feels down the side and finds a cage opening, with a lock on it. He knew without looking that he didn't have anything to open it with. His head was hurting, he lies down on the floor of the cage drawing his legs up to his chest to try and keep warm.

The next morning at the FBI, Cho is sitting at his desk looking worried. He picks up his phone and dials a number, he waits for it answer, and finally shuts the phone off. Abbott comes into the office, and he heads over to Cho.

"Okay why didn't he call in yesterday, bet he had a great Jane answer." He says putting is briefcase on Cho's desk.

"He hasn't called in yet. He doesn't answer his phone either.'

"Shouldn't have given him the time off….put a tracer on his phone and on the Air Stream….I put a tracer on it when he first bought it. I want him found Cho….today." with that he picks up his briefcase and walks away.

"Okay Jane….where did you go and what did you get in trouble with." Cho says picking up his phone and starts dialing.

George comes into the barn, he sees a sleeping Jane in the cage. He takes a shovel and walks over to the cage and hits it hard with it. The noise wakes Jane up with a start; he sits up and hits the top of his head on the top of the cage. He looks around and sees the older man standing there with a shovel.

"Could have just said morning and I would have been awake….what am I here?" he says holding his hand to the back of his head making a face as his hand makes it hurt where the lump is.

"My name is George Keller" he says with a voice full of anger.

"I don't believe we've met before Mr. Fuller."

"We haven't met before, but you knew my wife….you took all my savings because of her." George says, his face turning red with anger.

"Look, I don't know who you are, and I never met anyone named Fuller." Jane says beginning to be nervous. There were probably a lot of angry husbands out there.

"He name is Ellen…..you told her that her sister was trying to reach her…..after the show she was on, you told her that you could do a private session with her. She paid you two thousands of my money to have that session with you. I didn't have money to hire any workers to plant my crops those years….because of you I lost ten thousand dollar that year."

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Fuller. I had no idea that your wife was using money that she couldn't afford….I don't even remember her. You let me out of here and I can get your lost money back."

"I don't want you money…..how many other people did you rob of their savings….You are going to pay me back by helping me with my crops this year. You are going to work for your freedom Mr. Jane." With that George walks out of the barn leaving a puzzled Jane sitting in the cage.

Cho and a couple of other agents drive up to a small diner; the one Jane had stopped at. They get out of the van and look around. Cho motions to one man to go to the gas station while he and the other agent go into the diner. They go over to the counter and a man comes over to them.

"Get you boys some hot coffee?" The man says.

"No thank you, we're look for this man." Shows a picture of Jane. "We know he was here a couple of days ago."

The man looks at the photo and shrugs his shoulders. "Can't say I did…could have been here when I was off."

"Who else works here?" Cho says in a voice that means business. He shows his badge.

"There is Fred he works days that I don't….Honey who is a waitress here, but she is at school now. Norma is the waitress on now."

"I want to talk to all of you together now…." The other agent comes in and goes over to Cho.

"The gas station remembers the Air Stream filling up gas two days ago….then it went on its way."

Cho turns to the man "Get them here within the hour or we will have them picked up by the local sheriff here. I have already advised him that the man that is missing is a FBI Consultation and we believe he was here two days ago."

Sometime later he and the other agents are looking inside the Air Stream that has been found a short way from the diner in a wooded area. A Sheriff is with them. "So you have a tracer on this trailer…why is that?"

"It is our business not yours. Does this land belong to anybody" Cho says as the other agents check every area inside the trailer.

"County property out here. Pretty much hidden here from the road. Maybe he didn't want to be found, you figure that out. "

"Who lives in this area?" Cho says, not liking the remark that the Sheriff said.

We got a few farmers out here, the closes one is George Fuller, he has a good size farm, a few herd of cattle. George pretty much keeps to himself, he and his wife Ellen."

"We need to take a look at his farm and the others." He and the other agents walk away.

George is in the living room of his house watching TV, his wife is sitting in a chair by him doing some knitting. They hear cars drive up and stop in their driveway. George gets up and goes to the window and looks out. He looks over at his wife.

"You keep your mouth shut….you understand?" His wife nods her head in agreement. George goes to the door and opens it and goes out.

Cho see's George coming over and he walks over to him.

"I'm Agent Cho, and I'm looking for an agent of ours that was seen in this area." Show the picture of Jane.

"Haven't seen any strangers around, been too busy getting my crops in."

"May we take a look around?" Cho says his voice saying he is going to do anyway.

Cho sends some men out to the barn others to look in the house. Meanwhile up in the attic of the house, Jane is chained up to the rafters of the house. His arms are chained up so he can't move and his body is raised up so he can't hit his legs against anything. He has duct tape over his mouth. He is dressed in a pair of jeans and a white, dirty t-shirt, and sweat is coming off his face from the hot attic. He hears Cho's voice and he tries to make a noise, but he knows it will not be heard.

Sorry for all the problems I had putting up chpt. 3….More on Monday.


End file.
